This invention relates to an oral hygiene device handle and accessories, and particularly to an interproximal flosser handle having a modular component design with a removable shroud and an integrally formed resting surface.
Hand held oral hygiene devices are becoming more popular. These devices include electric toothbrushes and flossers. It is important that the handles for these devices are comfortable, allow adequate access to one""s mouth, include designs that protect the devices from contamination, and are convenient to assemble.
Two substantially half-shells typically form oral hygiene handles, each representing a longitudinal half of the flosser handle. Opening this type of handle for any reason, such as replacing the battery, can result in the exposure of several components not requiring exposure, such as the motor and internal working linkages. This can lead to damage to the internal components, as well as structurally limit the style of the handle. There is a need for an oral hygiene device handle that can be opened to replace the device batteries without exposing the device internal components.
Typical designs of oral hygiene devices, when set on the counter, can tip over, causing the tip to contact the support surface and possibly contaminate the device end. There is a need for an oral hygiene device handle that includes a means for protecting the tip end of the device when the device is set on a counter.
Because of concerns with contamination, one person typically uses present oral hygiene devices. In households with multiple persons, multiple oral hygiene devices are required. There is a need for an oral hygiene device handle that includes safeguards against contamination that allow the device to be used by multiple persons within a household.
It is with these desired features, and others not stated, that the instant invention was created.
The handle housing of the present invention combines several features to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings. The handle housing is modular and easily assembled and disassembled for assembly, maintenance and cleaning. The handle housing has an integrally formed orientation shape (e.g. S-shape) to help keep it from tipping over, and thus keep the flossing tip from contacting the support surface. The shape also helps to automatically xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d the handle if it does tip over so the flossing tip does not contact the support surface.
In addition, the present invention handle housing includes means for promoting hygienic use of the device by multiple users. The present invention handle housing includes an interchangeable shroud structure near the device tip. The interchangeable structure allows different users to use different shroud structures thereby promoting hygienic use of the device.
Further, when not in use, the oral hygienic device handle is often placed on a flat surface, such as a counter top. In order to keep the end of the device that is inserted into a user""s mouth from resting on the same surface and becoming contaminated, it is important to have a handle design that automatically orients the handle on the flat support surface to keep the end out of contact with the flat surface.
A preferred embodiment of the present inventive oral hygienic device handle is used in an interproximal flossing device. The interproximal flossing device handle housing also includes the rocker arm, cam drive (together the drive train), motor, power supply and bobbin for full functionality, with preferably linear, reciprocating motion created by the drive train for effective cleaning.